


She's Beautiful

by Bandshe



Series: Free! [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, crush confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Nagisa helps reader get together with Rei.
Relationships: Ryuugazaki Rei/Reader
Series: Free! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602679
Kudos: 13





	She's Beautiful

You were a fool for telling Nagisa, but you didn’t know that at the time. Rei saw you as just a friend and it absolutely killed you that he didn’t pick up on any of the signals you dropped. You figured Nagisa would help you, but he wanted to have some fun with it before he helped out. 

You watched them as the picked through swimming briefs. Rei held out shorts, then briefs, then went from print to solid colors constantly finding fault with everything. You loved watching him size everything up and try finding logic and beauty behind every piece. 

Your stomach growled and you tried to hide the fact that you should grab something to eat because honestly, that was the only time you’d get to see him out of the water and practically naked. 

“I heard that,” Nagisa snuck up behind you. “Go grab something to eat, we’ll meet up with you.”

“I can wait.”

Nagisa looked at you and then at Rei, “He’s not going anywhere. Maybe I can get him to talk about you when you’re not around. I’ll message you anything he says. Got it?” Nagisa winked at you and you happily accepted his proposition, but Nagisa had other plans. 

You headed to a small restaurant and ordered some food and waited on any messages from Nagisa. Just as your food came out your phone buzzed. It was from Nagisa, but it was a picture. You were afraid to open it, you knew Nagisa enough to suspect a trick. You grabbed your food and sat down in a corner booth away from prying eyes and opened the text. You nearly dropped your phone when you saw the picture of Rei’s barely covered ass. Your chest tightened and your immediate reaction was to delete it, but you hesitated. You were upset that you left, but you most likely wouldn’t have gotten that view if you had stayed. You saved the picture, you were ashamed at yourself for it, but you were weak. You stared at your food, suddenly you weren’t feeling so much hungry as you were thirsty. Nagisa hadn’t sent you any more messages so you began to eat without distractions. Once you finished, as if one cue, you received another message.

“Tried talking about you, but he is more concerned with picking out new swimming gear. I’ll keep trying.”

You frowned, the realization that Rei probably wasn’t interested in you at all was becoming more evident. You sipped your iced tea as you looked out the window. Another message.

“Enjoy.” Nagisa sent a series of pictures afterwards of Rei trying out all the shorts and briefs he had picked out. Your chest tightened as you went through them. He looked amazing in them and Nagisa knew you’d die over them. Was he helping you or hurting you? The only thing you sent him back was a series of explicit emojis and a coffin emoji.

“Haha, you’re welcome, y/n-chan. I’ve got one more for you.” This time you received a video from him.

“Nagisa-kun, do you think she’d like these?”

“Rei-chan, aren’t they supposed to be for you?”

“Yeah, but do you think she’d like how they’d look on me? I mean I guess that is irrelevant in the performance department.”

“Oh no, it makes sense. I think she’d love to see them on you, or off you.”

“What was that Nagisa-kun?”

“Nothing, just that she’d most definitely like those. Maybe you should let her know.”

“Let her know what?” Rei was clearly confused as to what Nagisa suggested.

“That you like her.” Nagisa laughed.

“What?! I don’t like her!” Your heart sank when you heard his proclamation. You were ready to close the video when you heard Nagisa interrupt him.

“Rei-chan, you so do. You were a wreck when she was here and only picked the things you knew she liked. She left and you relaxed and now are worried about which swim pants she’d prefer on you.” There was silence for a moment and you thought the video had stopped. “Hey, how about you practice telling her you like her while she’s not here.”

“I will do no such thing. It’s illogical. If I were to tell her it would be to her face.” Rei crossed his arms across his chest and looked away.

“Aw, c’mon Rei-chan. Just a little practice.” Nagisa pleaded with his friend. “If it helps, I can pretend to be her.”

“Nonsense. You’re nowhere near as beautiful.”

Beautiful? Did he really say that?

“Aw, Rei-chaaaaaan, pleeease.” Nagisa pouted.

“Fine.” Rei pushed up his glasses and took a deep breath. “y/n-chan, I really like you. You’re smart, beautiful and you make me smile. I love your laugh and you’re a very supportive friend. I just want to let you know that I really like you and if you want maybe we can, ahem, go out sometime. Well, how was that?”

“Perfect I’m sure she’s going to be elated.”

“What?! Nagisa-kun?” Rei looked at Nagisa’s phone.

“Sent,” Nagisa laughed before the video cut off. You sat there and clutched the phone to your chest. Rei liked you, he admitted it and you hoped to god it wasn’t a cruel joke on Nagisa’s end. Your face burned as you thought about what Rei said and just as you were about to replay it the two walked into the restaurant. Nagisa pushed Rei forward and whispered something to him. Rei turned red and looked at you nervously as you waved at him. Your smile seemed to ease him up a bit and he walked over to you. 

“Um, h-hi, y/n-chan. Can I sit here?”

“Of course.” You moved over to make room for him and looked over at Nagisa who was giving you a thumb’s up from the counter. 

“Did Nagisa-kun, uh, did he send you anything earlier?” Rei was visibly nervous and as much as you wanted to soothe his fears if you did he’d never admit his feelings and you probably wouldn’t either. “He sent me some pics.”

“Pics! What kind?!” Rei looked up at Nagisa who quickly turned around and pretended to look at the menu behind the cashier. 

“Just some of the briefs and stuff you were picking out,” you moved closer to him. Rei started to clear his throat.

“A-anything else?” He wouldn’t look you in the eyes and it was almost sad to see him like that. 

“Like possibly a video?” you grabbed onto his hand instinctively. “Rei-chan, I really like you too and I would love to go out with you.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek and giggled when you saw how red he became. 

“Woohoo!” Nagisa shouted from the register. 

“Shut up, Nagisa-kun!” Rei shouted and you couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
